Cybertron Alliance
by Transformersfan1998
Summary: After getting trapped in the shadowzone, Optimus and Megatron must work together to survive and to get out before they are hunted down by terrorcon zombies.


**Cybertron Alliance**

Deep beyond Earth, even the solar system and the universe, laid another dimension similar to ours in many ways but very different in others. People refer to the shadow zone, a place like our very own but a lot more dull and dark. A place where the rusted but alive body of a dead Skyquake, his spark kept aflame by the substance Cybertronians know as Dark Energon, a power source said to be the blood of the great Unicron the Destroyer and a deadly, unstable source which can be used to revive the dead. The same substance that changed the Autobot and Decepticon war for all eternity. It started at Autobot Base, the children was hanging around with their guardians, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead while Optimus was decoding the Iacon database for objects with mystical abilities and weapons of mass destruction. Items which the Decepticons could steal to destroy the Autobots and rule the world. The screen flashed as a set of co-ordinates in Autobot language. As the co-ordinates pinpointed the exact location, Decepticon activity arisen. A spike of Dark Energon activity was shown alarmingly. "Autobots…" said Optimus in a loud, calm tone and the others came up to him almost instantly. "….I have located the next Iacon relic but it seems that Dark Energon is involved." And Ratchet, their most trustworthy medic (knowing what was at stake here) activated the ground bridge portal. Optimus, Arcee Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran through and into a familiar area, like they had been there before. It was where the Decepticon, Skyquake's, crash and death place but also where he came back to life as a raging zombie. The rocks of which of used to be his burial with a big gaping hole just stayed still. Nothing was going on; All but the Autobots movement was dead silent. A dark grey cloud roamed over the valley and strikes of purple lightning shot out of the sky. The Autobots managed to dodge a flash of it. Luckily most were quick or they would've been badly damaged or even worse yet, incinerated. "We must act quickly before Megatron unleashes his army towards Earth."

They all travelled through the valley, being sure not to get struck by the lightning strikes but just as they got their destination, they were far too late to stop Megatron. He held a glowing purple shard of Dark Energon and with just a movement of his hands, the shard snapped into two pieces. The "Dark Lord" threw one half straight into the ground where it evaporated in the rock and he stuck the other half into his chest but more accurately, into his spark chamber. His optics turned from a devilish red to purple and his Decepticon insignia glowed rapidly. A cold dead silence grew between the two sides as the Autobots activated their cannons and blasters. A hand shot out of the ground as a soft moaning came from below. Megatron smirked and gave an evil laugh. "Finally, the army of the undead is mine!" he shouted out as the zombie army continued to rise from the ground below. The storm got worse as the undead rose, like the end of the world dwelled upon them. Optimus turned to his comrades. "Autobots, we must stop Megatron and destroy his army before it attacks humankind." He said and the Autobots nodded once as a response. They climbed down from the cliff and activated their weaponry, ready to fire at their leaders command. Megatron, hearing the sound of footsteps from behind, turned around, smirking and showing his shark like teeth. "Optimus Prime, well if you came here to stop my terrorcons from rising, you're far too late. Destroy the Autobots!" commanded the Decepticon leader. The zombies moved slowly, growling and groaning, advancing the Autobots and surprisingly, even Megatron. "No! I am your master! Destroy the Autobots, not me!" yelled Megatron but the undead took no notice and kept walking towards him. The battle was fierce. Both Autobots and Decepticons were working together to defeat their foe. Optimus, knowing that they were becoming rapidly outnumbered, went onto his com-link and said while lashing and cutting the undead Cybertronians with his blade "Ratchet, bridge us back!"Momentarily, a ground bridge portal blasted open nearby. "Run fools…" shouted Megatron. "Run like the chickens you are!" but he knew well that he needed to do the same tactic. Another portal flashed opened as it caught the Autobots attention. All apart from Optimus, who went through their portal. Bulkhead tried to follow him but the portal feed backed on him and both ground bridge portals exploded.

The Autobots may have thought their leader was gone forever but it turns out, he was alive and well but stuck in the shadow zone. The gang woke up, groaning but still functional, there was silence, no fights was happening. In fact, the only zombies that was there were the ones that were destroyed during the battle. Meanwhile, Optimus travelled through the zone alone but staying vigilant. Attempting to call the rest of his team, all there was was crackling of interference. Keeping his guard, Megatron tried to ambush him from behind but in just a split second; Optimus turned around and defended himself from the Decepticon's blade, both clashing together as they touched. They took a few steps back from each other, glaring into each other's optics. "Megatron, I propose a temporary alliance if we are to survive." Declared the Autobot leader, making the Con scoff at the idea of them working together but after waiting for a proper answer, loud groaning and moaning came nearby, which two bother-like companions knew that they to investigate. Following the path deep beneath their feet, they reached the dead end point of which the last battle took place but not only was there the Terrorcons army (Hundreds of undead soldiers who lost their lives their lives during the great war of Cybertron) but also the great warrior Skyquake. Bright, purple optics and rusted skin by being buried from the incident that cost his life and his spark rose once again by Starscream. The only two Cybertronians alive stared down at their fallen comrades raised again by the power of Dark Energon. A storm grew near, flashes of lightning striking down into the ground. The cliff edge that Megatron and Optimus was peering down upon broke at the sudden clash of lightning and both fell into the pit, with the walking undead. The two heroes or to be more exact, the two brethren's stood pressed against the wall. The sound of shooting rose into the dull, misty air. Rusted parts flew across the air and skid across the ground, causing the zombies to fall in the dust but no matter how much they tried to defend themselves, Terrorcons continued to advance and the noble Optimus Prime soon became weak while Megatron stood strong, not showing any effects what-so-ever. The battle grew on but even the Decepticon leader knew he was outmatched. Both he and Optimus made a retreat, destroying any zombie that stood in their way. The others slowly moved to hunt them down but the two transformers still standing hid away out of plain sight.

Back on the Nemesis, rumours began to spread about Megatron becoming deceased for the account of his spark going offline. "Well looks like we're going to need a new leader then." said Knockout as an obvious solution. Dreadwing (Megatron's second-in-command) glared at the red Decepticon standing before him. "No! I do not believe that Lord Megatron could have vanquished so easily."  
"Oh Dreadwing…" said a voice coming from the shadows of the room. A dark figure began to approach the light, his scarlet optics gleaming in the darkness. The figure was finally clear, it happened to be Starscream. "You really are loyal to that con, aren't you?"  
Decepticon vehicons scattered into the room, pointing blasters at the surrounded con. Dreadwing took his blast cannon, ready to fire. "State your purpose here, traitor." And the rouge walked up to him, glaring each with red optics blazing, the stillness of noise apart from the clicking sound from Starscream's heeled feet. "I heard about the recent demise of Lord Megatron and have come to take his rightful place of the Decepticons." as Dreadwing smirked. "You? Lead the Decepticons? Ha! You can't even win against simple minded humans!"  
The vehicons began chattering to themselves. A smiling Starscream knew that was good. "So who do you pick as your ruler? Myself or Dreadwing here?"  
Dreadwing began to look slightly nervous about the outcome of the vote. At first, a voice shouted out "All hail Starscream!", and then another joined with the first and within a matter of seconds, the whole horde of troops chanted the same phrase over and over. A disgusted Dreadwing backed down, putting away his weapon and storming out of the Nemesis. The Autobots, back at base was rapidly trying to find Optimus. Ratchet, working his way for his location and an impatient Bulkhead walking back and forth. "Come on Doc. Have you found our boss bot yet?" but Ratchet sighed, shaking his head sadly and turned around from the screen. "Nothing yet Bulkhead." He replied with a frustrated Bulkhead smashing a piece of equipment. Ratchet quickly went over and angrily said "Bulkhead, I needed that!"  
The strong Autobot groaned but a message came up with a set of co-ordinates. A message sent by Dreadwing.

A portal opened as the Decepticon saw and four Autobots sprouted of it and Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee surrounded Dreadwing, weapons ready to fire. "Hold your fire! I wish only to speak and to form a truce!"  
The Autobots lowered their weapons but keeping their guard. "Why would you need our help?" asked Arcee suspiciously. Dreadwing turned to her "Because the one called Starscream has now took over the ship and the Decepticons." He answered. Arcee clenched her fists tightly, desperately wanting revenge but she knew that she had to concentrate on important matters to deal with. "Dreadwing, we have our own problems to deal with right now." She said. The Decepticon gave a serious expression towards the femme. "I see your leader had mysteriously vanished."  
Arcee stopped right in her tracks and turned slowly. "Megatron's gone too?" which he nodded in reply. A glare spreaded towards the Autobots as a small beeping sound of a com-link going off. Bumblebee answered it to hear the voice of his human partner, Raf. He told the scout that Optimus may have been in the shadow zone, where he, along with Jack and Miko were trapped. The others were given the same message by Bumblebee of which Ratchet felt idiotic about not realising it in the first place. "We have to get them out of there as quick as we can!" shouted out the Con. Ratchet turned round, looking serious as ever "We have great faith that Optimus and Megatron will survive." He said looking up at the sky "They have to."

Meanwhile, the two Bots were traveling across the canyon, Optimus severely weak from the effects of the energy of the Dark Energon, fell onto his knee, feebly. Megatron saw this and went over to his body and helped him up, taking one step at a time. They both rushed as steady as possible, attempting to find a way out of the shadow zone. The sound of footsteps grew ever so closely but not coming from one direction but from all. Optimus and Megatron was surrounded, a tall rusted terrorcons that was formally known as Skyquake glared upon the two. He pointed to the surrounded Autobot and Decepticon with his limb that was still intact and groaned as a signal to attack. The two brave leaders stood back to back, blades activated, ready to end their lives with a final battle. Most were cut up into two or even more pieces but still enough was alive to outnumber the warriors. As soon as they thought their fate was sealed, a fast black shadow grew in the thin fog and the flying object transformed into a bipedal mode and threw an object which stuck onto the canyon wall. It was a Cybertronian bomb as both knew who it belonged to. Dreadwing stood firmly to the ground. "Get out of here!" he shouted as a warning. The two looked at each other, giving glances of the comrades that they would've called brothers. They rapidly cleared a path from the plague of zombies; soon reaching a point there they could see a portal, waiting for them and just a few feet away. Dreadwing tried to defend himself from the terrorcons. All was defeated apart from the undead Skyquake. "Brother…" he whispered to himself and the bomb that was placed, detonated, causing a landslide to occur. The dust cleared and the smoke raised, all was left was his head decapitated from his body and the rest of him, crushed underneath the rubble. The lieutenant looked down at his spark twin. "Farewell, my twin." He softly said before turning away, heading towards the portal towards his own dimension.  
The Autobots, Megatron and Dreadwing were all at base, Optimus keeping an eye upon his enemy in case he strikes. "So I must give my deepest gratitude's for helping us Autobots, but the next time we meet, we will be enemies." Megatron said as his loyal second-in-command walked up to his side "Lord Megatron, I must inform you that Starscream has taken your rightful place as ruler of the Decepticons."  
Megatrons optics narrowed, clearly glowing with rage of what he had just heard. "We must take our leave now." He said as Ratchet opened the portal leading back to the Nemesis. They stepped through the ground bridge portal, with seeing Knockout on a data pad, walking down the hallway. He bumped into his master, without looking up at who it was, he growled. "Hey, watch the finish!" he said angrily as he looked up at Megatrons smirking face. Shocked, he dropped his data pad onto the ground and bowed down to his feet. "Lord Megatron, please forgive my insolence. I-I thought you were deceased."  
"Oh, I'm very much alive Knockout and setting a grudge on Starscream. Now where should I find that traitorous wretch?" he asked in a calm voice but still filled with rage. "He's in the Bridge." He informed, standing up straight and moving aside to let his leader through. Both he and Dreadwing reached the Bridge, seeing Starscream and a horde of vehicons chanting "All hail Starscream!" while Starscream was doing a little dance, swerving his hips around in a circle. "One more time!" he demanded as the Decepticon soldiers recited it once more. Starscream danced in a 90 degree turn and in surprise, fell on his aft. "Me-me-Megatron, you're alive!?" he said in a frightening tone, scurrying back against a wall while Megatron took a few steps towards him. "Why of course I'm alive Starscream." He said with an evil grin growing on his face. "I must say it was rather brave of you to take over the Decepticons while in my absence but that was a grave mistake."  
He pointed his fusion cannon at the cowering Con. "Please Lord Megatron, don't shoot! I beg of you!" he pleaded but the cannon charged up and an energon burst blasted Starscream. "Scrap, that hurts!"


End file.
